Hot Date
by The Pootamis
Summary: Stupid Lex Luthor. Stupid airplane. Stupid world crisis. If she's late for her date she's so gonna be pissed.


_Stupid Lex Luthor! If i'm late for my date i'm soooo gonna kill him the next time we meet! Supergirl or not!_

With a look of pure fury across her face and her arms extended out with her hands clutching so tightly that he knuckles are starting to turn white soaring through the air as though she was shot out of a cannon a faint red blur could be seen whizzing through the sky.

A familiar red blur of one of the world's greatest heroes. A hero that has called Metropolis her home for several years now.

Kara Danvers. That is what he friends call her. As for some others? As for the world? She was known as Supergirl.

Cousin of Superman. His older cousin that had been sent here to this planet to watch over him only for the roles to be reversed.

Oh how a different turn in a wormhole could screw things up. But no matter. She was here now and was here to stay.

She would watch over this planet along with her now older cousin battling against the likes of all those that dare harm those that call the planet their home.

Such responsibility that has caused her to have so many adventures. From facing off against aliens that have crashed landed on this very planet to facing off against deranged individuals hell bent on quote wiping out her kind from the world.

But it wasn't all bad. No there was times that truly would bring a smile to her face. Times where she would be thanked by grateful civilians that she had saved.

Much like one that she races towards now. Who would have thought from committing such a noble deed she would come out with a boyfriend.

Who would have thought when she had raced across the world to save a sinking boat from being lost out to sea that she would have ensnared the son of one of the more well known families throughout the world?

Well she had and hasn't regretted it for a single second. Hasn't regretted the moment when she first went on a date with the famous Oliver Queen of the Queen family.

A date that she thought would go horribly but had been proven wrong. In fact all it made her want to do was go on another.

Then another counting down the seconds until she would see his beautiful green eyes again. Eyes that she can picture now as she soars through the sky flying as fast as she can towards Starling City.

Such a thought that she quickly has to snap and twirl through the air when she sees herself about to collide into an passing my airplane nearly missing one of its wings by mere inches.

Coming to a sudden halt glancing over her shoulder as she watches the airplane make continuing its course completely unschaved letting out a sigh in relief reaching up gently Kara wipes away the sweat that had been dripping down her forehead as she takes a deep breathe trying to get her heartbeat under control.

_That was a close one. Okay girl. You need to calm down and focus. You can fantasize about Oliver later but first you need to get Starling City._

Feeling her heartbeat returning back to normal nodding her head in agreement just as she is about to take off suddenly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers as her head snaps down to look at her attire.

Looks down to see her Supergirl outfit torn in some places. Looks down to see some dried blood still on her hands.

A sight that makes her curse under her breath and blow a loose piece of her blonde hair that had fallen across her face to the side causing a small speck of dirt to go trickling downward and disappear from the gesture huffing in annoyance slowly Kara crosses her arms over her chest as she stares forward with an intense glare coming across her face.

_Damn it! I don't have a change of clothes on me and i don't have enough time to go back to my apartment to change either._

Feeling her glare only deepening by the second closing her eyes slowly Kara takes a deep breath and extends her hands outward as she flexes her fingers out.

_No need to panic. It's just Oliver. He won't care what i'm dressed like. By the end of the night our clothes will be scattered across the floor and i'll be tucked away in his arms anyways._

A mere thought that a couple of months ago would have made her blush like a tomato but now? Now she can't help but have a pleased smile come across her face at the mere thought.

This smile that only widens as though she has been given a second wind makes her go soaring forward in a red blur with a large gust of wind trailing behind her.

A gust of wind that has many fisherman that had been relaxing inside of their respected boats go tumbling into the water when their boats tip over.

Cause birds that had been flying south to quickly spiral out of control flapping their wings for dear life to stay airborne as a red missile goes soaring past them.

A missile that in no time flat makes its way to hover high above Starling City. To hover high above with a smile plastered across her face.

A smile that only widens as she takes in the city below her. Widens until it slowly dips as she continues to glance around.

Dip until it turns into a frown as her facial features harden and her arms come up to cross over her chest.

_Shit! What was the name of the suite? Starling? Star?_

Closing her eyes trying to remember his words suddenly as the name of the penthouse suite comes flooding into her mind snapping her eyes with her lips curling upward instantly Kara descends downward heading into the heart of the city.

Heading directly towards a good sized building in the heart of the city. An almost towering building. A newly built building that she can't help but look at in awe.

Look at with a smile as she descends downward. Descends downward towards the very top of the building where an outdoor deck could be seen.

A deck with a small pool. A deck with a few folded out chairs. A deck that from what she could see has a table already out with a bucket full of ice and a bottle of champagne inside.

A sight that makes her smile knowing she was on the right floor. Knowing she was heading in the right direction.

If only she had payed attention. If only she took her eyes away from the bucket. But she hadn't. She hadn't causing the unspeakable to happen.

Cause for her to descend down into the pool with a small splash causing her to swim up to the surface and blow a loose piece of wet hair behind her ear as a look of annoyance comes across her face.

Annoyance as she huffs crossing her arms across her chest before the sound of a nearby door opening causes her eyes to widen and for her to act fast.

Cause for her to lean back resting her arms against the sides of the pool with a bright smile across her face as though she didn't have a care in the world.

A look that earns her laughter coming from another as she locks eyes with her boyfriend. As she locks eyes with her grinning boyfriend causing her smile to widen.

" You know if you wanted to go for a swim i'll you had to do was ask."

Feeling her smile only widening rolling her eyes gently Kara pats the spot next to her side.

" Well you know me. I'm full of surprises."

Nodding his head seeing that his girlfriend is fully clothed inside of the pool taking a page out of her book mentally shrugging his shoulders without even bothering to get out of his suit slowly Oliver enters into the pool causing Kara to burst out laughing for his gesture.

Laughing that is suddenly silence when she feels his arms coming to wrap around her waist and his lips pressed to her own as her arms snake around the back of his neck.

A kiss that she happily returns as her fingers start to play with his hair as she feels one of his hands resting on her waist before the sound of a click causes her to break away from the kiss and open her eyes to grin at him.

A grin that she sees being returned in full as he waives her red cape causing her grin to only widen before she brings him into another kiss as she feels his hands coming down to rest at her sides.

" So? Do you approve?"

Seeing him gesturing all around them nodding her head leaning forward gently Kara rests her forehead against Oliver's own.

" I do. It's perfect."

Feeling his grin only widening gently Oliver brings Kara closer into his chest.

" Good because i was hoping you would move in here with me."

Instantly as he sees her eyes go as wide as saucers the grin across Oliver's face drops slightly as he nervously looks down.

" Well? That is if you want to. I'll understand if you don't want…."

Feeling his chin being lifted up without having a chance to react instantly Oliver feels Kara's lips on his own.

" I would love nothing more than to move here and live with you."

Seeing a wide grin coming across his face returning the grin returning her hands behind the back of his head gently Kara rests her forehead against Oliver's own.

" I hope you know what your getting yourself into."

" Oh but i do."

Feeling his fingers starting to play with the ends of her skirt raising up an eyebrow in question Kara watches Oliver's grin only widen.

" I'm getting my own personal superheroine."

Rolling her eyes despite the pleased smile coming across her face gently nodding her forehead against his own leaning down gently Kara returns her lips to his own.


End file.
